


NaLu One-shot #3

by Tchu-chan (Tchu_chan)



Series: NaLu stories post-Findings and Leavings [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchu_chan/pseuds/Tchu-chan
Summary: My take on that scene from Mashima's 100YQ volume 3. What did Lucy see in that room? Will she tell Natsu about it? Lemony goodness awaits! Enjoy and please drop a review to let me know what you think.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu stories post-Findings and Leavings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	NaLu One-shot #3

NaLu One-shot #3

_It's all Lucy's fault,_ Natsu thought grumpily as they trudged into Tekka Town. And after he'd been so clever to erase all the railroad markers on Erza's map, too! He'd thought for sure she wouldn't know the difference—Erza'd never been to the continent of Guiltina, after all—but, damn it! Lucy was too smart to fall for his trick. She'd probably read some travel book and knew there were trains that ran to the interior cities from the coastal ones.

All that effort for nothing.

Scratch that. He had a few new lumps in his skull from Erza's beat-down to show for it—which she'd administered promptly, once Lucy questioned the map and pointed out the erasure marks. How the fiery redhead had known Natsu was to blame and not, say, Wendy—who was also a Dragon Slayer and hated transportation just as much as he did—he didn't know. And those gauntlets of Erza's...they really hurt!

He'd spent the better part of today's hike sulking over the failure of his brilliant plan. Lucy's gentle hand running through his hair as she walked beside him made him feel a little better, but he wasn't quite ready to forgive her for spoiling his great idea. He fervently hoped there'd be a delay in the train's departure to Drasil so they'd have to stay in Tekka Town overnight. One, because he wanted to put off the misery of an eight-hour train ride for as long as possible, and two, because he wanted to exact some delicious revenge on his girlfriend for ruining his awesome plan!

He looked over at her smiling face. She held his hand, their arms swinging pleasantly between them, as her eyes wandered curiously around the new town they'd just entered. It seemed much like any other medium-sized city Natsu had visited, so he took the opportunity of her distraction to surreptitiously glance down at her outfit, assessing it for future ease of removal. It was either that, or risk Lucy's wrath for burning it off of her if he got too impatient.

Stylish as always, the pigtailed blonde wore a very short, white, pleated mini-skirt that sat low on her hips. She paired it with a belly-revealing, white crop top that had a large, royal blue heart spanning the upper part of the brassiere. Like most of her form-fitting tops, it was low-cut, and showed off a generous amount of cleavage, despite the tiny, cropped blue jacket she wore with it. The jacket—if one could even call it that since it covered so little—barely cloaked her shoulders, and had gold trim and capped sleeves that left most of her upper arms bare. She'd added royal blue armlets that tied with golden bows just above her elbows. They fell almost to her wrists, with white lace peeking from the cuffs.

Truth be told, Natsu didn't really understand the purpose of the tiny sleeves, although he couldn't deny she looked adorable in them. But then, she always looked adorable to him, whatever she wore. Why wear a garment that couldn't even keep you warm if you needed it? And if the weather was hot, why wear it at all?

He seriously didn't get women's fashions.

But despite their impracticality, he had to admit he loved the dark, thigh-high stockings she wore with her white leather boots. They left bare just enough thigh that he'd spent much of their hike—when he wasn't sulking—thinking about how he wanted to peel her out of them the next time they were alone. Or not. He hadn't quite decided, but he hoped to have the opportunity tonight, if luck was on his side.

_Please, if there's a god of trains... Let this one be out of service or already gone for the day!_

Suddenly, a commotion off to his right drew his attention. An armor-clad Erza had attracted a vocal crowd for some reason.

“Ha!” he laughed out loud. “Look who's causing trouble now! Not me!”

“Wow, what a change, for once!” Gray Fullbuster snapped at the Dragon Slayer.

The two men glared at each other as Lucy rolled her eyes, well-used to their petty squabbling. “But I wonder what's happening? Those people act like they know her. Are those...” she squinted to see what the group of ten or so people were waving around in their outstretched hands, “notebooks?”

“Yeah.” Natsu replied. He could hear them perfectly well over the general crowd noise. “They're asking for her autograph. Weird. Who knew Erza was so popular all the way up here?”

“Ah, Erza...” a familiar voice mused. “So that's her name...”

The Fairy Tail mages jumped as a redheaded doppelganger of their friend appeared at their backs.

“Whoa!” Happy exclaimed. “It's another Erza! Wearing glasses!”

The mysterious woman put a finger to her lips. “Shhh...! I don't want those fans to spot me! Follow and I'll explain everything. We can get away while the crowd is preoccupied.” The double of their friend jerked her head toward a nearby side-street, then started walking quickly in that direction.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy all stared at each other for a moment, then shrugged and took off after the mysterious woman. Happy and Carla trailed them by air. Erza, feeling more and more overwhelmed by the unexpected attention from a growing throng of strangers, noticed her friends leaving. Abruptly, she took off running down a parallel side street, the excited crowd chasing after her.

“What about Erza?!” Lucy huffed, struggling to keep up with Natsu and Gray, who were, predictably, racing for the lead.

“Don't worry about her,” Natsu called back to the blonde. “She'll lose 'em when she's ready. She's sneaky like that.”

A crash like a rocket slamming into its target hit the ground in front of them.

“Who's sneaky?” Erza's voice was low and dangerous as she straightened from her crouch. She'd leapt to the rooftops and crossed over the buildings in between the streets in order to lose the crowd and rejoin her friends. Fortunately, none of her “fans” had been able to duplicate this drastic maneuver.

“Ah ha ha...I mean,” Natsu backpedaled verbally, “how...resourceful you are.” He resisted the very strong urge to step back and relinquish the lead to Gray. Erza sure was scary when she was irritated! Fortunately, she was distracted by her mirror image in glasses.

“Who are you?!” she cried in surprise.

The woman, dressed demurely in a tan, turtleneck sweater and black pencil skirt, smiled. “You must be Erza. I'm Elkis, a stage actress. I'm fairly popular around here, I'm happy to say.” She spoke cheerily, rather than boastfully. “That's why those people wanted your autograph. They confused you for me. I'm so sorry for the trouble. Let me make it up to you.”

She smiled and walked a few paces ahead, before turning back to look at them. Waving her arms in a theatrical flourish, she indicated the large building behind her.

“Welcome to the talent agency, Fairy Nail!”

XXX

_I've got a bad feeling about this,_ Lucy thought as she looked around the vast expanse of Fairy Nail's lobby. The building was set up like a theater, with a restaurant and bar in front, a large, curtained stage toward the back of the main hall, and rooms that she assumed were probably dressing rooms or offices, lining both sides of the gigantic space.

Elkis led them over to a cozy lounge on the far side of the bar. Right away, Lucy spotted a very familiar, pink-haired man in a flashy, white, rhinestone-covered suit. He sat sprawled in a plush armchair, drinking a cup of coffee. He was the spitting image of Natsu—minus the battle scars—if the Dragon Slayer wore a perpetual frown instead of his usual fanged grin. And also if Natsu had utterly terrible fashion sense. As hard as she tried, the blonde just couldn't imagine _her_ Natsu wearing such ostentatious, sparkly clothing. Glancing to her side, she saw the fire mage had also noticed his look-alike.

“Hey, that's me!” he gaped in astonishment. “Wow!”

“That's Nakku. He's our top star,” Elkis told them with a smile, before moving on to introduce Gray, Wendy, and Carla to their doubles, all of whom were dancers, actors, or idols in the talent agency.

Natsu burst into laughter when the stage actress pointed out Gray's suit-clad look-alike. The man's name was Gren, and apparently he was quite popular as a pole dancer. Observing Gray's shocked expression at learning his double stripped for money, Lucy couldn't help but ask, eyes glinting with mirth, “Are you really _that_ surprised?”

Before the ice mage could reply, the frowning “Natsu” in the chair yelled out, “Hey, where's the boss?! I've hardly seen her all day. Bo-oss!” He dragged out the one syllable word, making it sound like two.

Lucy's neck snapped around fast enough to almost give her whiplash when she heard her own voice answer anxiously from down the hallway, “I-I'm here! Coming!”

Natsu laughed and nudged her, “Hey, Luce, she looks just like ya!”

“That's Lucia,” Elkis called from over her shoulder. “She's Nakku's manager.”

Lucy's eyes widened. “I'm the manager?!” She appraised her mirror image's outfit. _“I_ have good taste in clothing, at least,” she approved, sizing up the deep, V-necked, maroon blouse and black skirt the woman wore. Some hair had been captured in a partial ponytail at the back of her head, leaving most of the blonde mass tumbling sexily around her shoulders.

“You're just sayin' that 'cause the skirt is slit up to here on both sides,” Natsu chuckled next to her ear, as his fingertips trailed up her thigh. “Gotta say, I can't fault the view, although I think I like your thigh-highs better,” he purred, then laughed as she rolled her eyes and bucked him with her hip, dislodging his hand before it could drift up under her mini-skirt.

She was curious to see how this new Nakku and Lucia would interact with each other. Would it be like the Natsu and Lucy of Edolas? That world's Natsu was kind of a wimp when he wasn't behind the wheel of his sporty race car, and Edolas Lucy was scary strong, with a commanding presence some would even call bossy. Yet although their personalities were so different, somehow their relationship still worked beautifully.

The blonde's musings were quickly dispelled when Lucia reached the side of Nakku's chair, bending over to him, only to have him complain loudly, “How many times do I gotta tell ya? Lukewarm coffee ain't coffee at all!”

_What?! But there's steam coming out of the cup!_ Lucy stared, incredulous. She could hardly believe it when her copy bowed and apologized profusely.

“I'm so sorry! I'll bring you another cup right away!”

“And another thing,” the spoiled actor said as he set the offending mug aside and stood, moving into his contrite manager's personal space. “I told ya I'm done with taking those crap parts!”

“B-but we're already in negotiations...” she tried, voice tremulous.

He backed her up against the wall behind his chair, towering over the buxom blonde. “If I say I ain't doin' it, I ain't doin' it!” he practically yelled right in the stammering woman's face.

Gray nudged Natsu. “Heh... Your double is a classy kinda guy,” he smirked sarcastically.

Natsu frowned, but didn't rise to the bait. There was something strange going on between the two, despite the man's overly aggressive behavior. To the Dragon Slayer, Nakku had merely looked bored when Natsu had first seen him sitting in the chair. He'd had the same grumpy expression the fire mage had worn during that long, tedious week Lucy had taken on a solo job at the preschool where her “Aunt” Anna worked. Happy had been out on a mission with Wendy and Carla at the time, and everything had been so dull without them, Natsu could hardly stand it! He'd assumed his double was the same as he'd been: just bored out of his freakin' mind.

Now that the man was clearly acting like an ass to his manager, Natsu was rethinking that first assumption. Still, he hesitated to put a stop to Nakku's obnoxious behavior because he noticed two things simultaneously: the man's dilated pupils and flushed cheeks as he leaned into Lucia's personal space, and the scent coming off the woman in waves.

Despite the fact that she was cowering against the wall, he recognized the heady essence of that scent, despite it being slightly different from Lucy's. It was the rich, tangy-sweet scent his girlfriend gave off whenever she was extremely aroused. This confused him and he turned to say something to the celestial mage, but stopped when he noticed her plaintive expression.

“Maybe now, you'll stop bullying me so much?” she chided as she watched the tumultuous couple interact.

This mildly offended him, because he'd never, ever dare to speak to his Luce the way this Nakku jerk was talking to his manager. She'd probably Lucy-kick him to the moon if he tried—and honestly, he couldn't even imagine a situation where he'd want to. He and Lucy both flinched as the man's hand abruptly slammed the wooden planking of the wall beside Lucia's head.

“Gimme a break, boss!” Nakku cried angrily. “I won't do any more parts that make me look like a moron! I'm tired of playing dumb characters!”

“I-I'm sorry!” Lucia whimpered. “Y-you said you really wanted that part just last week!”

Nostrils flaring, he narrowed jade green eyes and stared down at her as she cringed, cheeks flushed pink. After a moment, he grabbed her by the wrist and snapped, “C'mere, you! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!” Pulling her behind him, he quickly dragged her down the hallway, ignoring her half-hearted protests. He opened the door of the third room and shoved her inside, hastily slamming the door shut behind them.

“Why that...that absolute _jerk!”_ Lucy exploded, oblivious to Natsu's thoroughly confused stare as he watched them leave. He sniffed again, scenting the air just to make sure.

“I can't believe that guy!” his girlfriend raged, “How _dare_ he bully that other me! I've had enough of his attitude! I'm gonna go give him the what-for!”

“Lucy, I don't think...” Natsu reached for her hand as she stomped past him. She ignored him utterly, focused solely on her outrage.

Elkis saw her and called out hesitantly, “Um...I really don't think you should interrupt them...”

“Just watch me!” Lucy snapped, marching determinedly down the hallway to the door where the couple had vanished. She opened it forcefully, halting on the threshold unmoving. Her right foot stayed lifted in the air, a step left unfinished, and Natsu watched curiously as she stood, frozen, for long seconds. Her face, mouth open in shock, slowly turned a shade of dark, cherry red that he hadn't seen in quite awhile. Eventually, she quietly closed the door and backed away, retreating quickly down the hallway to rejoin the others. The celestial mage's brown eyes were wide in her crimson face as she deliberately avoided making eye contact with anyone.

Elkis gave a small, embarrassed laugh. “I'm sorry. I did try to warn you. Those two, despite how they seem, are a definite item. Actually, they're engaged. And they're notorious for getting up to, um, inappropriate hijinks here in the agency.”

“What was goin' on in there, Lucy?” Natsu asked. He was dying to know what had put that adorably embarrassed look on her face.

She shook her head rapidly, moving her hands up to cover her eyes. “I-I don't know! What did these eyes just see?!”

“Aww, c'mon, tell me...” Natsu wheedled. “I wanna know what's got ya lookin' so red and cute!”

“Sh-shut up!” she glared at him. “Why didn't you stop me?”

He shrugged. “I know better than to get in your way when your mind's set on something, Luce. I don't have a death wish.” He tugged her stiff body into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. “C'mon, don't be mad. Let's just get outta here and see about the...” he hesitated, then said the hated words quickly, just to get them over with, “train tickets. These guys can stay here and hang out with their twins or whatever.”

Elkis smiled. “Oh, where are you headed?”

Lucy, red fading from her face, looked up from Natsu's shoulder. “We planned to go to Drasil. Do you know when the next train leaves?”

“Hm...Drasil,” the redhead thought for a moment. “I'm sorry, but if I recall correctly, the last train to Drasil left about an hour ago. You'll have to catch it tomorrow, I'm afraid. There's an early one that leaves at eight o'clock.”

Natsu's fanged grin could barely contain his glee. “I _knew_ it! All hail the god of trains!”

“What the hell are you blathering about, Volcano-Mouth?” Gray demanded, wandering back over to them. Typical for the ice mage, he'd absently misplaced his jacket and undershirt somewhere, but hadn't yet realized it.

Lucy cut in before the two could get going. “We missed the train for today, but we can leave early in the morning. Let's stay at a local hotel tonight.” Still in shock over what she'd unexpectedly witnessed, the celestial mage just wanted to get the heck out of Fairy Nail as fast as possible. She _really_ didn't want to run into Nakku or Lucia again. How would she even be able to look them in their faces? She desperately needed some time to process what she'd seen. And possibly bleach her eyeballs.

“The Blue Moon Hotel across the street usually has vacancies this time of year,” Elkis offered, “and they're reasonably priced.”

“Thanks! We'll head over there now,” Natsu said, as Lucy immediately headed to the exit. He turned to Gray, “See ya later, Stripper. Don't get too friendly with that Juvia look-alike, 'kay? I heard Elkis say she's a topless dancer.”

“Fuck off, Flame-Brain. As if I would do that!” he snarled, offended.

“Better put some clothes on then,” Natsu advised. “Ya never know, she might be into the strippin' type!” He laughed and waved as he left to follow Lucy. He ignored the ice mage's surprised cursing, as the man finally realized he was missing the top half of his outfit. At least this time, he was still wearing pants!

As Natsu headed toward the exit, he spotted Happy hovering forlornly near Carla. The dainty, white Exceed sat, drinking tea and talking animatedly with her look-alike—well, when Carla chose to be in human form anyway. Oddly enough, Natsu hadn't noticed any other Exceeds since they'd arrived.

“Hey, Happy!” He waved his friend over to him.

“Natsuuuu...my twin is lame! He's just a funny-looking cat named Bappy. He doesn't look like me at all. He's not even blue!” Outraged, the Exceed added, “Plus, he's an _actual cat!_ He can't even fly!”

Natsu stifled his laughter in the face of his friend's obvious dismay. “Aw, I'm sorry to hear that, buddy. Hey, I'm gonna go with Lucy over to the Blue Moon across the street. We've gotta stay in town overnight 'cause we missed the train.”

“I know you're so upset about that, Natsu,” the winged cat commented sarcastically. “Lemme guess. You want me to stay with Carla and the girls, right?”

Natsu grinned, unrepentant. “Or the Stripper. Your choice. Thanks, buddy! I knew I could count on ya. Tell the others for me an' I'll see ya tomorrow!”

Happy sang from behind his paw, _“Natsu and Lucy are gonna doooooooo it!”_

The Dragon Slayer, unfazed by his friend's teasing, said only, “We'll see. Lucy's acting weird, so I dunno. She saw something that upset her.” He shrugged. “Either way, we're goin' now. Tell the others.”

“Aye, Sir!” Happy saluted, flying off to rejoin Carla and the rest of their friends.

Natsu strolled to the door, where his girlfriend waited impatiently, arms crossed under her ample chest. “Can we please leave?” she asked plaintively.

“Sure, Luce.” He thought he caught a trace of a familiar scent wafting off of her, but resisted the urge to smell her more deeply. In her current mood, which he couldn't precisely identify, she might clobber him if she caught him doing that. Whatever she'd seen in that room had clearly affected her, and he _really_ wanted to find out what it was.

By whatever means necessary, if need be.

He smiled a fanged smile as he took her by the hand and left the building.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, Natsu closed the door to their room, threw the privacy lock, and tossed their bags on the floor by the wall nearest the bed. Lucy had been quiet, as though lost in thought, leaving him to procure the accommodations for the group with the hotel clerk. He'd left the others' keys with the front desk so they could retrieve them later.

He thought his girlfriend might relax once they were alone, but she seemed even more fidgety somehow, as if she just couldn't settle. Because he knew her well, he was almost surprised steam wasn't coming off the top of her head.

“Luce, you think too much,” he told her, after watching the blonde pace the room back and forth in agitation for the fifth time. He unwound his scarf and draped it over a stuffed chair, doffing his wooden sandals. “Why don't you just tell me what you saw in that room? Was it really that bad?”

She stopped pacing, spine curved towards him as her hands went to her cheeks. “N-no...” she stuttered. “It wasn't...bad. I-I mean, he wasn't hurting her or anything... At least...I don't think.” She stopped.

He took the opportunity to step around her and realized her face was flushed. That familiar scent he loved so much was rising in the room, and this time, there was no mistaking it. He couldn't stop himself from inhaling deeply.

_Well, well... My little Lucy is getting all hot and bothered! I wonder why...?_

“Luuucyyy...” he cajoled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest, “tell me what you saw.”

Stubbornly, she shook her head. “I-It's embarrassing! Don't make me say it.”

He chuckled softly. “Okay... Well, how about if I try to guess?” _This is gonna be fun,_ he thought wickedly. _My sweet revenge for her ruining my plan with the train!_

He pretended to think for a moment, then asked, “Did he make her suck his dick?”

The blonde in his arms jerked. “No!”

“Was he eatin' her pussy?”

“Don't say it like that!” She put her hands over his mouth, face crimson. “And, no!”

“Hmm... Okay then,” he mumbled, kissing her palms. She really was too adorable.

“Oh, I know! Was he fucking her in the ass?” This last was something they'd never tried. He was mildly curious, but he wasn't quite sure how he really felt about it, or if Lucy would even be willing to try something like that. In any case, they had plenty of other ways to enjoy each other, so he was in no particular hurry to bring up the idea.

“Just stop! Stop guessing!” she wailed, moving her hands from his lips to her ears.

“Well, if you would just _tell_ me, I wouldn't have to guess, now would I?” he coaxed, nuzzling her with his nose. “I've got a pretty wild imagination, Luce. I can come up with some pretty lewd ideas...” He let his voice trail off teasingly.

She fidgeted in his arms, then burst out, “Okay, okay! I...I'll tell you.” She refused to meet his eyes. “Well, first, h-he put his h-hand—” she stopped. Started again, “Then he m-made her—” Another halt. “B-But then she...” her voice trailed off weakly, unable to speak the words.

Natsu took pity on her. “How 'bout this? Why don't you start with the room? What was it like? Was there a bed?”

Her eyes shot over to the desk along the far wall. “N-No.”

He followed her gaze. The desk had a large mirror that took up most of the wall behind it, probably so it could double as a dressing table. It reminded him of the time they'd had sex in front of the bathroom mirror at the inn in Peace Village. The mirror and counter had both been a bit smaller and higher for “ease of use” than he'd liked, but it had still been a rollickin' good time. He smiled.

“Okay, no bed. So it was an office, then? It had a desk?”

Slowly, he walked her over to the heavy piece of furniture, turning her around so she could look at it. The desk was of a dark-colored wood, possibly mahogany. It had a couple of narrow drawers and a simple, wheeled chair that he casually rolled off to the side and out of the way.

“Was it like this one?” he breathed, letting his lips brush against the flesh just below her ear. She shivered, and he took a moment to savor the rich, musky-sweet scent filling his nostrils. There was no fragrance he loved so much as Lucy's arousal, and he let his hands settle at her waist, fingers stroking just above her hipbones, teasing the sensitive skin there.

“I-It was bigger and heavier, I think. And...it didn't have a m-mirror,” she gasped, leaning back into his body, hands clinging to his corded forearms.

He quirked a grin at her in the reflective surface. “Lucky for you, otherwise they woulda caught ya peepin'.”

“I—I wasn't peeping!” she denied, flushing hotly. “I j-just didn't know they'd be...doing...that...!”

“Oh?” he kissed down the side of her throat, moving his hands up to slide the scrap of fabric she called a jacket off her shoulders. He tossed it aside and went to work sucking the skin over her exposed collarbone as his palms drifted down to cup her breasts through her clothing. “Was he feelin' her up, Luce? Like this?” He tugged on her stiff nipples through the fabric of her strapless top.

She groaned, and without words, took his left hand and directed it inside her brassiere until it clasped her bare breast. He squeezed it, moving his fingers until they could pinch the taut nipple. “I see... Like this...” he murmured. Wanting more freedom to touch her smooth skin, he reached his other hand behind her to unzip the back of her top. It fell to the desk and he swept it off to the side before cupping both breasts in his hands. He loved how she completely filled his palms!

She arched into his grasp as he fondled her, chocolate eyes heavy-lidded with desire. He tugged on her nipples and dragged his canines lightly against her bared throat. “Look at yourself, Luce. Look how beautiful you are.”

In truth, Natsu could barely pull his eyes away from the wanton look on his love's face. A dusky flush lit her nose and cheekbones, and her lips were slightly parted as she panted, bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair. He could tell she wanted more of his lips and teeth against her throat. A quick glance at himself revealed eyes of onyx so dark, he couldn't tell where iris ended and pupil began. His fangs were longer than he remembered, too.

He paused against her neck, trying to maintain control as she writhed against him. He wanted to draw this sweet torment out for as long as he could. Rolling her plump globes between his palms, he asked, “So what then? Did he bend her over the desk?” He pressed forward with his upper body, causing Lucy's bottom to move back into his still-covered lap as she stretched over the mahogany surface. He stifled a groan as she rubbed against his very stiff cock. “Like this?” he asked, voice hoarse.

She nodded, but didn't speak, elbows bracing herself against the desk's smooth wood. He released a breast and shifted slightly, sliding his left hand down to the hem of her skirt. He felt the firm, silken flesh of her thigh just above her stocking. “And then what?”

She inhaled, then in a shaky voice said, “H-He spanked her! Hard!”

He froze in astonishment, fingertips resting lightly against her skin. _Well, that wasn't quite what I was expecting,_ he mused.

She went on, “I-I thought at first he was hurting her, b-but then...” She paused and burst out, “She begged for more!”

_Ah...so it's like that for them, is it? Well, now..._

He chuckled, and she felt the rumble of his chest against her back before he raised up slightly, dragging his hand sensuously up her thigh to flip her miniskirt over her hips and out of the way. She was wearing white, thong underwear, and he stroked her butt cheeks, taking a few moments to knead the supple flesh as she moaned. His other hand continued its pleasant teasing of her breasts, alternating between fondling them and pinching the taut nipples. She melted as he leaned over her again, then jerked in surprise as he dealt a sharp slap to her left buttock.

“Hey!” she inhaled sharply.

He mouthed her shoulder, kissing it, as his palm soothed the sting. “Did that hurt?” he asked huskily. “I'll stop if you want. Just tell me.”

She flushed prettily and stuttered, “I-It didn't hurt too much.”

He smiled, and kneaded her ass some more. Just when she started to relax again, he smacked the same butt cheek, harder this time.

She yelped, “Ow! Okay, that's enough of that now.”

“Sorry. I'll make it up to you.” He kissed her temple. _Guess that's not one of her kinks._

Secretly relieved—because he really didn't relish the thought of hurting her, even if she liked it—he released her briefly to shed his clothing. Once finished, he undid her skirt, tugging it over her hips and down her legs, before tossing it aside. He knelt to unzip and remove her boots, but left the blonde's thigh-high stockings in place, teasingly running his fingers up her calves, then against the bare flesh of her inner thighs, making her shiver. He inhaled the scent of her sex, so close to his face, and felt his cock throb with need. She was already swollen and dripping for him, he could tell. It was all he could do to not just rip off her panties, bend her over the desk, and fuck her until she just couldn't take anymore.

Somehow, he maintained control.

His handprint was blooming on her left butt cheek and he mouthed it tenderly before rising to pull her upright against his chest. “Look at me, Luce,” he cupped her throat with his left hand, fingers spanning her collarbones, as he kissed along her jawline. She met his dark eyes in the mirror. “I'll make you feel good, I promise.”

His right hand skimmed down, over her breast and belly, to glide along the waistband of her low cut thong. The fabric was white, but he could tell it was drenched through with moisture. Slowly, he brushed his index finger over the sodden silk and lace.

“Gods, Luce... You're like a waterfall down here.”

“Sh-shut up,” she gasped as he stroked over her clit more firmly, then slid his hand inside her panties.

“Spread your legs more,” he murmured, watching his hand in the mirror work its magic on her most sensitive parts as her eyes fluttered closed. The sight was so erotic, he almost lost control right then and there. With effort, he mastered himself, voice rough as he stroked and fingered her, “So tell me...after he spanked her, what did he do?”

She writhed against him, breath coming rapidly from between her lips. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, baring her throat as he squeezed her breast with his other hand. “He... _ah...!”_ She cried out as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her body.

Not wanting her to come too early, he pulled his fingers away from her core. He held them up where she could see them. “Look at this. You're a gooey mess down there, Luce.” He stuck the fingers in his mouth. “Delicious...like a glazed donut,” he purred in her ear as she flushed, eyes closing at the sensual action. “Now finish what you were gonna say.”

Deprived of the delightful torment of his fingers, she leaned forward, bracing her weight on her palms. Blonde pigtails fell forward over her shoulders and he bent, kissing and nibbling along her spine and shoulder blades as she gathered her thoughts to answer.

“He moved his hand here,” she said breathily, taking his left hand and sliding it down to where the strap of her thong hugged the curve of her hip, “and started pulling it down...” She released him as his hand continued the motion unaided. “B-But I don't know what happened next, b-because I left.”

He chuckled as he dragged the scrap of cloth down her legs, pulling it away from her core. It was soaked through with clear fluid, thick and sticky, and he felt his shaft pulse with desire as he yanked it down to her knees. She wiggled and the sodden fabric fell to the floor. “Well, _I_ know what happened next, Luce. Bend over an' I'll show ya.”

He slid up her body and used his knee to widen her stance, as he took hold of his rock-hard length, lining himself up with her core. He couldn't hold back his groan as he plunged into her eager pussy. She was so drenched, his entry made a squelching sound, and he growled, biting down on the flesh above her collarbone as she moaned wantonly. He panted heavily against her skin, struggling for some semblance of control.

_“Luce...!_ I swear...one a' these days, you're gonna kill me. The things you make me wanna do...”

She looked in the mirror at his face, eyes dark and heavy with lust. She lifted her hips, then slammed back against him, crying out with pleasure at the feel of him filling her completely. She dragged his left hand to her breast again and he squeezed it, using the pressure to hold her in place as he thrust in and out of her body, setting up a strong and steady rhythm.

Catching a glimpse of a fascinating sight in the mirror, he nudged her stocking-clad right knee up to rest against the desk's surface. “Open your eyes, Luce,” he urged. The overwhelming pleasure had dragged her eyelids downwards, but he wanted her to see, not just feel, their lovemaking. She fought to open them, barely able to focus past her rising passion. His palm lay flat against her belly, just above her sodden curls, as his other hand fondled and pinched her nipple. “Look at my cock fucking your sweet cunt,” he breathed in her ear.

Her eyes widened—whether at his words, or the sight of his length thrusting in and out of her body, he didn't know. She moaned and cried out his name, pushing back against him more insistently as she clamped down around him. He moved his fingers to rub circles over her clit as she gasped and whimpered. He wanted to watch her face as she exploded in ecstasy, but he felt his own orgasm fast approaching.

He groaned in her ear, desperate, “Come all over my cock, Luce. Come _now!”_

His tone was half-pleading, half-demanding, and it sent her over the edge with a high-pitched wail, inner walls clenching rhythmically around him, milking him for all he was worth as he lost his own battle of control simultaneously. As they panted and heaved against each other, Natsu wrapped both arms around his girlfriend's middle. “Gods, woman!” he breathed. “You're seriously gonna kill me someday.”

Still recovering her breath, she giggled and gasped, “I surely hope not!” She turned to plant a kiss on the side of his face. “But it's a good thing you're holding me up right now. My legs feel like noodles.”

“Yeah, well...we're gonna have a big mess to clean up when I pull out.” He chuckled into her shoulder. “Seriously, Luce, I've never seen you so wet. You must've really been turned on by that other me,” he teased, reaching for the tissues at the corner of the desk.

“It's not that!” She squirmed as he withdrew. “He's still a jerk!” she declared, as she made a beeline for the bathroom, leaving him to clean up the mess. Which he did without complaint, surprisingly. It took a lot of tissues.

Afterwards, they snuggled in bed together, Lucy's head resting comfortably on her lover's chest, listening to the soothing throb of his heartbeat. After awhile, she worked up the courage to ask, “And you're not...you know...disappointed...? That I didn't like the spanking thing?”

His eyes rounded and he would've laughed in her face if he hadn't realized she was actually serious. “Are you kidding me?! Gods, Luce... Did you not feel how hard you made me come just now? You _never_ disappoint me. You never could. Don't even think it.” He leaned forward to kiss her firmly, rolling her onto her back and drawing a soft thigh up to perch at his hip. “Maybe I should fuck you again until you believe it,” he said roughly.

“Is that a threat, or a promise?” she asked, brown eyes wide.

He cracked a fanged grin as he stared down at her, eyes shading from green to onyx once more. “It's whichever you want it to be.”

“Mmm...kinky... I think I like it.”

“Good. Besides, I think I've figured out your particular kink,” he offered. “To be honest, I'm kinda glad it's not spanking.”

She looked at him curiously, “My kink? What is it?”

He looked at her in disbelief, surprised she hadn't realized it herself. “Silly Luce. It's words. You get off when I talk dirty to ya. I guess it makes sense, since you're a writer an' all.” He nuzzled her with his nose. “An' I'm happy to oblige, 'cause it's super hot when you blush and stammer so cutely.”

Her mouth dropped open as she thought about it. “You know...that definitely does make a lot of sense.” She gave him a quick kiss, then wondered, “So...does that make your kink teasing the heck out of me?”

He chuckled, already trailing wet kisses down the slender column of her throat. “Maybe... Or maybe not. I'm not tellin'.” He paused at the curve of of her collarbone. “But I'll make love to you as many times as you need if ya wanna try to figure it out,” he smiled, fangs tickling her skin.

“That's good to hear,” she breathed, tilting her head back to give him a better angle. “Sometimes I'm a slow learner. I need a lot of practice.”

He bit her lightly, drawing a moan from her throat. Truthfully, he didn't know if it was the sounds she made, the look on her face as she lost utter control, or the feel of her clenching around him as he pushed her over the edge that he loved most. He only knew he loved it all—and all of her.

As she mewled and shivered under him, he proceeded to show her just how much.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little PWP fic. As each new volume of 100YQ is released, I hope to get more inspiration for stories. Volume 4 is due out in August 2020, but in the meantime, I've started writing a short 2 chapter fic having to do with that imagined week Natsu waited for Lucy to return from her solo job. (Spoiler alert: it's mostly smut.) So please look forward to it!
> 
> Also...although Lucy jokes about it in the story, and it should really go without saying, I feel compelled by current events to add this disclaimer: Never, ever, ever use bleach on your eyeballs! And don't drink it or apply it internally either! Bad Things will happen involving hospitals and poison control centers if you do, so please don't! (I want to both laugh and cry that I feel the need to write this, but well...there you go. Sigh...)
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
